School Daze
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Nightwing didn't know what was going on but he was acting weirder than usual. (Love You Universe) {COMPLETE}


Nightwing peeked into the common room before surveying the kitchen. Nope. No Starfire there either. He'd been searching for the missing redhead since he'd taken his shower after training but no luck.

He searched a few more rooms on the top floor before going back to her room, hoping she'd returned. He came across Changeling as he stepped off the elevator. "Hey? Have you seen Star?"

Changeling just growled & grumbled at him before getting into the elevator & punching a button.

Nightwing pursed his lips as the doors closed. Should he pursue that or continue the search for Starfire? Considering he didn't know where the shapeshifter was going, he had no way of following & therefore had no choice but to continue his expedition for the bubbly Tamaranean.

He took a right then went down the hallway leading to their rooms. He came upon her door & knocked his signature three quick raps. But no one answered. So he did it again.

He sighed when no one came to the door. This was ridiculous. He wracked his brain thinking where she could be. Then a lightbulb went off. It was hot! She could be at the pool or down at the beach!

Since he was so high up, he headed to the rooftop pool. When he stepped outside, he felt like he was baking. It was the middle of a heatwave & he felt like he was melting. Shaking, he continued to the pool to see Starfire swimming laps.

 _Yes!_ He mentally cheered. He quickly crossed the roof to stand by the pool. "Starfire!"

Starfire heard his call & stopped moving through the cool water. "Yes?! Hello, friend! It is quite hot. Would you care to join me in a refreshing swim?"

"Not really." He watched as she slowly swam over so they didn't have to yell. "We need to talk."

"What about?" She smiled softly.

"Maybe you should get out & come to my room?" He suggested lightly.

She flew up out of the pool, water glistening off her orange body like rainbow glitter. She gently shook her waist length hair & he was struck by her blunt beauty.

She flew to her towel & wrapped it around her body before slipping on a pair of pink flip-flops. She then floated over to him. "I am ready."

He nodded before leading the way to his room. It was a quiet trip but not altogether unpleasant. They reached the floor with their rooms in no time & walked (or floated in Starfire's case) to the wing that housed their bedrooms.

Stopping in front of the metal door that bore the name Nightwing, they looked at each other. Each of the Titans were still wary about their rooms. Especially since letting them reflect their innermost souls. Nightwing pressed open the door.

They walked inside & he went to his desk to pull up a large manila envelope. He handed it to her.

She wordlessly took it & examined it carefully before holding it out to him. "It is an envelope."

"Yes." He said patiently. "Open it."

Starfire opened the package & saw brochures for many different schools. "Are we to attend more schooling?"

She was referring to each of them attending online classes & getting GEDs.

"Not us." He gestured to the bed & they both sat down. He picked out a brochure & showed her the front. "For Chris. He's three & should go to preschool. It's almost September."

"Pre of school? What is this pre of school?"

"It's what it sounds like. School before required school. He'll learn things like colors & counting. How to make friends. Things like that."

She thought about it. "Why can we not teach him these important tasks?"

"We're really busy. The kids are going to be with one member a lot & they might not be the best teachers."

"You are teaching him the ropes." She pointed out.

It was true. Nightwing had started teaching Christopher how to walk on a tightrope two feet in the air.

"I am. But I don't have a degree in teaching. I can't teach him everything he needs to learn for kindergarten."

"Kindergarten? What is that?"

"The beginning of school for everyone. Unless you're being homeschooled, you have to go to kindergarten."

"Why can we not do the homeschooling?"

"Because none of us are teachers." Was he talking in circles or was she just not understanding?

"I do not like this." She stood & set the package on the bed. "I want Christopher with us."

"He won't be living at school. Just going during the day." He explained.

"For an hour or two?"

"Some are for mornings, some for afternoons & some are all day." He held up four different pamphlets.

"No. That is unacceptable." She marched out of his room.

He raised an eyebrow. What just happened?

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Raven frowned at the quiet in the common room. It'd been like that for a week. It was unnerving. It was almost time for her to read to Charlotte so she got up to find the source of the new quiet - Changeling.

She went from the roof to the garden & beach but she didn't find him. She doubted he was in the lower rooms so she checked his room again then went to the top floor of the tower & looked in each room. She finally found him in the training room, wailing away on a punching bag. Two more lay broken beneath it.

"Changeling? It's time to read to Charlotte."

He merely grunted & continued to pummel the bag.

Her brows lifted. He liked when she read to Charlotte. He called it Quiet Family Time. "Changeling? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you fine." His voice was deeper, rougher, meaner. It was guttural.

She didn't like that at all. She moved forward & put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He jerked away from her. "I'm busy!"

She was thoroughly shocked now. He wasn't even this mean to her when she was being indecisive about her feelings for him. "Gar, what's wrong? I demand you tell me."

He stopped punching then turned to face her. Even his face was different. It was his face but it was completely blank, though he was smirking & his eyes were wilder & unfocused. "You demand?" His lips pulled back but he wasn't smiling. "You demand nothing!"

She steeled her spine. He wasn't going to talk to her this way! "I do demand! Something is obviously wrong with you. I can't help you if you don't tell me- me..."

He'd begun stalking towards her slowly. His eyes focused alright. Focused on her with a steely eerie light that she only liked before. When it was full of heat. This stare left her cold.

She backed up & he followed her & they danced this dangerous dance until her back met a wall. He crowded in close. "You want to help me?"

"Y-y-yes." She uncharacteristically stammered, unsure.

"You really want to help me?"

She was tempted to say no. To say that she changed her mind & he could be surly by himself. But she was stronger than that & it took more than Changeling in a weird mood to scare her. "Yes!"

"Then take off your shirt."

She frowned & hit his chest as he laughed. "You sadistic piece of-!"

He caught her arms & settled her wrists in one of his hands & pinned her to the wall. "Get out. Mind your own business & leave. This doesn't concern you."

She turned her face when he leaned closer. "What doesn't concern me? I'm not leaving!"

He lifted her slightly then threw her back. "What's wrong? Getting a little scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She looked him in the eye. "I trust you with my life."

His eyes slowly changed, going from wild & hard to soft & confused. His grip slackened & he backed away slightly. "Rae?"

"Changeling?" Raven put her arms down.

"What's going on?" He shook his head.

"You don't know? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I- I don't know. I took my shower after training & I was pulling my clothes back on. After that, I don't know. I don't remember anything."

Raven took his hand & drew him to a weight bench to sit down. "There's something going on. You were beating a punching bag to death." She pointed to the bag in question. "& you were mean."

He snapped his gaze to hers. "Mean? To the bags?"

"To me." She said slowly.

He drew back. "No!"

"I'm afraid so." She nodded.

He put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening again!"

"Again? What's going with you?"

He clutched his head. "Please don't let this happen!"

"Gar!" Raven pulled him to face her. "Tell me what's going on right this instant or I will get Cyborg & Nightwing!"

"You can't!" He snapped to alert quickly. "They won't understand! No one does."

His sad tone made her heart thump. "I will. Trust in me."

His broken gaze met hers head on. "It's the Beast."

Her heart skipped a beat & she raised an eyebrow. "The Beast? He's back? We have to tell the others. Cyborg needs to make another serum."

He grabbed her wrist before she could get farther than rising. "No!"

"But-"

"The serum didn't work the last time, why would it now?"

She stopped struggling & stared at him. "What?! It didn't work?!"

He sighed. "The Beast never went away. He just got easier to manage. & I've been managing him. But it's hard. I lose track of time. I'm meaner. I get... hungry. I get aggressive. Ever since my growth spurt, I've been going through… growing pains. He's been trying to gain control."

"That's _bad_ , Changeling. You need to get help."

"I already know what would help."

When he wouldn't go on, she shook her arm, which in turn shook his. "What?!"

He sighed. "There are things he wants. I already started eating chicken & fish." She shook again when he hesitated. "& there's you. & Charlie."

"Me? What do I have to do with him? Or Charlotte?! Is he trying to hurt her?!"

He gave her a droll look before pulling her to sit down. "No. He's a pack animal. The Titans are a pack but he wanted his own _personal_ pack. So Charlie coming into our lives helped. She's his pup now."

Raven relaxed. "Oh. Good, I guess. What do I-?"

"You know."

She tilted her head. "He wants me as...?"

"A mate. Like I did. I told you, I've wanted you for a long time. He did, too."

"Does he... does he want-?" She blushed. "Does he want _sex_ with me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Even if he did, I would never pressure you."

"He wanted me to take off my shirt."

His face went blank. "I'm sorry."

She turned away. "It's okay. It wasn't you."

"Still. I should have a better handle on him. But he's so... insistent."

She loved his vocabulary but didn't take the time to congratulate him. "You said there were things he wanted. & you listed what you gave him. What haven't you given him that he still wants?"

"Hunting. He wants to hunt." He seemed (was) ashamed to say.

"Hunting? As in a rifle?" She was being deliberately obtuse, wanting him to say it.

"As in playing cat & mouse with a living being!"

"Can't you channel that energy into crime fighting?"

"I have!" He looked away. "Why do you think I play video games so much?"

"Because you don't want your brain cells?"

He glared at her. "Because it helps my bloodthirsty instincts. I get my aggression & anger out on virtual opponents. Being super competitive with Cy helps, too. So does sparring. & fighting."

"Why don't you go hunting?" She asked in the ensuing silence.

"Because it's wrong. Because I don't know where I'd go. Because Nightwing would never allow it."

"We need to talk to him. This has gone on for who knows how long. You can't keep dealing with it alone."

"I'm managing just fine!" He finally let her go.

"You threw me against the wall!" She fudged.

He looked at her astonished. "I did?"

"& you pinned me against it." She showed the claw marks against her wrists.

They were faint but he still reacted negatively. "I can't get out of this, can I?"

"I'll help you talk to Nightwing. I'll help you with this. I promise." She eyed him seriously.

He hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Rae."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
"You can't ignore this, Starfire!" Nightwing knocked on her door. She'd barricaded herself inside for two days, only coming out to use the bathroom & to let Christopher out whenever he was tired of her sole company.

"Yes, I can!" She yelled back.

He didn't want to do this but the next day was September first. He used the override code to open her door. "No, you can't."

She sat up on her bed with an unnatural scowl upon her face. "You are not welcome in my quarters, Nightwing. Please remove yourself at once!"

"We're going to talk about this!" He crossed his arms. "Chris needs to go to school. He needs to meet new people & do new things."

" _Why_ must he meet the new people?! I am the only person he needs!"

"He's a social kid & he's dying here! He's cooped up in the tower all day long. He needs other little kids to play with."

"Charlotte is here. Calvin is here. I see no reason to introduce him to other people when he has all the ones he needs right here!"

"Cal is a baby. He's not fun to play with. Not to a three year old. & Charlie is just one person. He needs more than one person to socialize with. He needs to grow. Why are you being so unreasonable?!"

"How dare you!" She was affronted. "I am the princess of Tamaran. I am not unreasonable!"

"He's going to school." Nightwing put his foot down. "I wanted us to look over the schools Bruce sent us together but if you can't act like an adult, I'll go over them myself & choose the one I like best. But no matter what, Chris will be in school September fifth!"

Starfire glared daggers at his back as he left then buried her face in her pillows & screamed.

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
"I'll go speak with him first." Raven decided.

Changeling just lifted a shoulder.

The two were outside Nightwing's door going over their plan. Or rather Raven was going over their plan while Changeling doubted it all.

Raven knocked on the door. "Nightwing? We need to talk."

The door hissed open. "What about?"

"Changeling."

Nightwing's gaze went to the silent green man. "Okay. Come in."

Raven went inside while Changeling paced outside the door.

Nightwing blinked at him. "Aren't you going to come inside?"

Changeling shook his head.

"Right." Nightwing didn't know what was going on but he was acting weirder than usual.

"He's going to stay out there until I have him come in." Raven took a seat at his desk.

Nightwing was shocked at her decorum... & words! "What's going on?"

"You should sit. Or remain standing. You're going to yell anyway."

He really didn't like the sound of that so he sat on his bed. "What's going on? & no run arounds this time."

"Changeling is having problems with the Beast." Raven cut to the chase.

Nightwing's mouth fell open. "I thought he was cured."

"According to Changeling, he wasn't. Apparently the Beast serum only muted him. Garfield's been able to do things to keep him under control but he isn't so willing to be silenced any longer."

Nightwing thought back to two days ago when he'd bumped into Changeling while looking for Starfire. He'd known something was up with him but had forgotten to see what it was after his (failed) talk with the buxomly redhead. "Cyborg can create another serum for him."

"It won't work. Changeling needs to hunt."

"Hunt?!" It caught him off guard to hear those words.

"Yes. I've worked out a place where he could do so but I have no idea how long it's going to take so... He just needs you to sign off on it. He really needs this."

"We can't be without him for more than a week." Nightwing thought it over. "We'd need to be able to reach him if something really big happened."

"Nothing big is going to happen. Nothing big has happened since the Brotherhood of Evil."

"As heroes, we must remain vigilant!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know. I know. We must be prepared for anything."

He gave her a dry look. "Don't mock me."

"Don't make Gar have to choose between the safety of the team & your ruling. His sanity is on the line."

"Of course I'm letting him go." He was upset she thought he'd say no. "But I need to know where he is. He does need to stay connected. & he only has a week. We can't get without him for more than that & you know it."

She could admit to that. "Fine."

"So where do you have mapped out?"

"An unpopulated island. By Hawaii & like this one. It's really small so he shouldn't do lasting damage."

"How soon should he leave? How close to the edge is he?"

Raven looked down at her lap. "He didn't know it was me yesterday..."

Nightwing closed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"As long as he gets help, I'll be fine."

"He should also talk to one of us. Tell him to come in."

She rose & went to the door. When it hissed open, she looked to him. He sat on the ground with his head against the wall with his eyes closed. "Gar?"

He didn't move. Or react in any way.

She crouched down & went to touch his shoulder when his eyes snapped open & his head swiveled to hers. She didn't jump. Every instinct told her to but she didn't. She told him she wasn't afraid of him & she meant it.

Mostly...

"Gar? Nightwing wants to talk to you."

He slowly rose to his feet as if very tired & followed her inside.

Nightwing had watched (what he could) the whole thing. "Changeling. Garfield. You can go. But there's stipulations. You need to take your communicator. You only have a week. & I think it would be a good idea if you talked to someone."

"About what?" Changeling left out the part where he'd heard the entire conversation through the wall.

"How you're feeling. What you're going through."

"You act like I'm depressed!"

"Aren't you?" Nightwing challenged.

Changeling growled at him before realizing what he was doing. "I may be."

"Just once a week, come find one of us & make us listen to whatever you're feeling. If you don't want to talk to one of us, I can find a psychologist. It's your choice."

Changeling hated those choices.

Raven took his hand in a new show of support. They hadn't _really_ touched since first having sex so this was different. Raven just needed to be comfortable with him. She knew touching was a comfort to him but she had to go slowly. In this instant, she knew to think of him before herself.

Knowing that she'd just stepped outside her comfort zone, Changeling squeezed her hand. "I don't care who I talk to."

"To tell you the truth, we may _all_ need to speak with someone. With our lives, it's easy to feel burdened. Depressed heroes are dead heroes." Nightwing was just getting started. " & other dangerous professions have therapists on call. Law enforcement, fire services, armed services, professional athletes. I have decided. We'll join you in solidarity & brotherhood-"

"Nightwing!" Changeling called. "Come back."

Nightwing stopped his train of thought. "Sorry." The inspirational speech died on his tongue. "We'll help you through this, Changeling. We're here for you."

"Thanks, dude." Changeling held his left hand out for Nightwing to shake.

Nightwing shook it. "No problem."

"I should leave as soon as possible."

"Today?" That was quick. This must have been going on for a long time.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Changeling thought about Charlotte.

"Tomorrow then. What are you going to tell the others?"

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Nightwing called a team meeting. Starfire still wasn't speaking to him but at least she'd come out of her room. It was after their second training session & they were all fresh from showers.

They piled onto the sofa & waited for what he was going to say but were shocked when he gestured for Changeling to get up.

Changeling hated doing this but it was necessary. He stood in front of his friends, his family. He wasn't sure how to begin so he just said it. "I'm leaving."

That sure got a loud response...

"What?!" The others leaned forward.

"It's just for a week. I'll be back in seven days."

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Is it something we have done?"

"What's going on?"

"Seven days is a long time!"

"You can't leave!"

The responses were all at once but he heard it all. "I'll probably do this once a month. Don't contact me. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm leaving in the morning."

"Tomorrow?!" They yelled.

"Nice talk. So I'll see you guys later." He tried to leave but Cyborg & Nightwing each grabbed a shoulder, albeit for different reasons.

"Wait, C!" They said together. "Tell them why."

"I don't know why. They don't need to know." Changeling was stubborn.

"We're family." Again Nightwing & Cyborg spoke in unison.

Changeling sighed & turned around. "It's the Beast. I'm going to a deserted island to hunt so he will leave me alone. Happy?"

Nightwing ignored that. "I'm also mandating that we all seek counseling. It's a job hazard to have mentally… unstimulated team members. Myself included, we'll all go & see someone. I've already made the arrangements."

"So it's decided?!" Cyborg yelled.

Bumble Bee flew to his side & put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go talk."

"I don't wanna talk!" He stomped off to who knew where.

Bumble Bee sighed. "I'll go talk to him. Therapy's a good idea." She looked at Changeling. "I hope you find peace while you're away."

He nodded at her retreating back before facing the rest of the team. "I know you probably have a bunch of questions but I want to spend time with Charlie before I go."

Starfire floated up to him & drew him into a bone-crushing hug. "I am saddened for you, my friend. You do not deserve your heavy burden."

Changeling melted into the pain. It made him feel good to hear her say such a thing. "Thanks, Star."

She finally let him go before facing Nightwing. "We should converse."

He nodded & they left the room.

"I'm sorry you're going through this, Changeling." Terra said.

He inclined his head, not wanting to say it was okay when it wasn't.

"I've never seen the Beast but I know how it feels to be afraid of what you are." Jinx told him. "Be safe."

"I will be." Changeling nodded.

Kid Flash stood up & clasped his hand, bringing him in for a manly hug that said everything for him. Then he took Jinx by the hand & they left.

"Can we play video games later?" Terra asked as she rose, too.

"Sure."

"Okay." She smiled then left.

Changeling plopped down on the couch by Raven, who'd been silent the entire time. "That went better than expected."

"What did you expect? They're your family." She had crossed her legs & now swung the one on top.

"I don't know. I just have this fear that... when people learn all that I am, they'll hate me. Or worse, be afraid." He slumped.

She took his hand for the second time that day. "No one hates you & no one is afraid of you. You're still the sweet, nutty Gar you've always been."

He held their entwined hands up. "As much as I like this, why are you suddenly touching me?"

"I'm not good with intimacy but I know you crave it."

"I'm not pressuring you for sex. If you want to keep waiting to do it again, I'll wait. It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is." She corrected. "& I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy it. It was just that everything happened so fast that I wanted us to connect fully before connecting like that again. I know how I feel about you & how you feel about me. So if you want to... do that again, I wouldn't be remiss."

He blinked slowly then replied. "I think I know what you're saying but maybe you should say it again."

She pursed her lips before rolling her eyes & facing him. "I'm saying that we can have sex again."

He grinned. "That's what I thought you said."

She took her hand back. "You don't deserve my comfort."

He laughed. "Let's go find Charlie."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Nightwing closed the door behind himself. "You want to talk?"

"Christopher should go to the pre of school." She stated straight off.

"Really?" He lifted a brow.

"Yes. I do not wish for Christopher to be alone if he encounters a foe from inside. He should have friends. Many friends. I want that for him."

"If Chris ended up going through something mentally or emotionally he'd have us. School isn't going to replace us, Star. Just help him."

"May I look over the brochures with you?"

"I'd like that." Nightwing smiled.

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Changeling showed off his tower. "I like it."

Charlotte & Raven looked at him then at his Lego creation. "It's okay." Raven teased.

Changeling deflated. "Aww man!"

"Pretty, Daddy." Charlotte looked at him with her serious eyes.

"Thank you, sweetie." He made kissy faces at her before glaring at Raven. "Mommy's a meanie!"

"& Daddy is a huge baby." Raven muttered under her breath.

Of course he heard & stuck his tongue out over Charlotte's head. They worked in silence for a moment before he called the little girl's name. "Charlie? Daddy has to go away for a little while."

Charlotte immediately dropped her Lego pieces & snapped her violet gaze to his. "Go away?"

"Yes." He tugged her between his legs. They were sitting on the floor in the common room by the big bay windows where all the toys were. "Daddy has grown up problems & he has to go away to fix them. I'll be back in seven days & I'll miss you every day."

"How long is that?"

"Mommy will tell you every day."

Raven didn't remember agreeing to that but she'd do it. "Daddy will be back in just seven days & he will probably bring you something back."

He shifted to look at her. She raised an eyebrow. He looked back at Charlotte, who was staring him dead in his face. "I'll bring you something back."

"Then you'll never leave again?" Charlotte wanted to make sure.

Changeling gulped. "Not for another month."

For all Charlotte knew, a month was forever. "I miss you." She leaned forward & wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her & pulled her into his lap. "I'll miss you & Mommy, too."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Nightwing set Christopher on his bed. "Mommy & I have to tell you something."

"What?" Christopher looked between them.

"You are to attend Buckner Valley Pre of school." Starfire told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's school. A place where you learn things & make new friends." Nightwing explained.

"New friends? I can make new friends?"

"Yes." Nightwing wasn't sure if he was happy or not.

"Is Charlie coming?"

"Charlie's not old enough yet."

Christopher frowned. "I don't want to leave her."

"It's only for the mornings. You'll get to play with her after school every day."

Christopher thought it over. "Okay, Daddy."

"There's something else." Now the hard part. "There's a uniform."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Bumble Bee approached Nightwing later that night. "Sparky will go to therapy."

"What was his problem before?"

"It's a cultural thing. Therapy isn't taken seriously enough."

He nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
"Thank you for taking me to the island." Changeling told Cyborg the next morning.

Cyborg grunted. "It's too early!"

"You volunteered."

"Why can't you go when the sun's out?!"

"Because I don't want Charlie to see me. She might cry."

"How'd Raven take it? I take it she knew all along. She didn't say anything yesterday." Cyborg put the top on his travel mug of coffee & grabbed the T-ship keys from the counter.

Changeling followed behind with a small knapsack. "She knew. But she slept in my bed last night so we said goodbye late."

"I so did not want to know about my baby sister & you!" Cyborg glared as they took the elevator to the garage.

"We only slept!" Mostly...

Cyborg pursed his lips in disbelief. "Whatever."

Changeling rolled his eyes. "Anyway. I couldn't handle it if she cried."

"Rae crying?" Cyborg snorted.

" _Charlie_."

"Oh. You think she'd cry?"

"You saw how sad she was last night."

It was true. Charlotte had said little since Changeling had told her he was leaving. "Yup. Poor little tyke."

"I hope this week goes by fast for her sake." The elevator stopped at their level & they stepped off the lift.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, man? We coulda helped you."

Changeling sighed as he jumped in his pod of the T-ship. "I thought I could handle it."

"How long?" Cyborg got in the front. "How long have you been battlin this?"

Changeling sighed again, the sound harsher. "For as long as I can remember."

Cyborg knew that was a loaded statement so he steered clear of it as they took off. "Well we got your back!"

"Thanks, man. That's what I need to hear."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Charlotte was a sad little girl. Her daddy was gone & her best friend was going to school. Why was this happening to her? Everybody she loved was leaving. "How many days, Mommy?"

"Four." Raven had to repeat herself every time Charlotte thought about Changeling being gone. Which was frequently. "Sit. I'll read to you."

Charlotte climbed off the window seat & came over to the sofa. She climbed on & sat close to her mother.

Raven opened _Little_ _Women_ & began reading from where she'd left off at. She watched Charlotte out of the corner of her eye as she read to gauge her response but she wasn't in it as she usually was.

Raven mentally sighed. This was harder than expected. Charlotte refused to sleep in her own bed, instead opting to sleep in Changeling's room. She drank twice as much tea for him. She didn't want Raven singing the songs he sang her to bed because she didn't sound the same. She also dragged Riley everywhere she went, including the bathroom.

Raven didn't know what to do. She didn't want Charlotte to be sad but she understood what the little girl was going through. She herself missed Changeling more than she thought she would. She missed his near hyperactive noise & bubbly personality. She missed his constant questions & smoldering looks. Seven days seemed like nothing. Boy was she wrong!

Nightwing looked at the clock. "It's time for me to pick up Chris."

Charlotte immediately stood up on the sofa to look at him. "Really?"

"We'll be back before you know it." He promised on his way out.

She followed his progress before turning to her mother. "Can I go take a nap?"

"Don't you want to see Chris when he gets home?" Raven asked.

Charlotte nodded. "But it takes a long time before he gets back."

The school was far out. Raven nodded. "I'll tuck you in."

"I can go by myself." Charlotte climbed down & walked to the doors & out when they opened.

Raven sighed audibly.

"What's up?" Bumble Bee, the only other occupant (with Calvin), asked.

"She's not doing so well. With Changeling being gone & Chris going to school..." Raven set the book down & stood up to make a cup of tea.

"He'll be home in five days-"

"Four." Raven accidentally corrected.

Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow at it. "More than just Charlie is missing him, huh?"

Raven turned to face her & for once let her face say it all.

Bumble Bee put Calvin on her hip & walked into the kitchen. "It's been quiet around here."

"Too quiet." Raven went back to making her tea. She didn't even realize when she pulled down his peach white tea.

"Sparky & Kid make a lot of noise playing the Gamestation."

"Kid Flash never complains about losing."

That much was true. He talked his stuff beforehand then was silent when he got beat. He was the worst player in the tower... behind Christopher.

Raven poured her hot but not boiling water into her mug. She dropped in the bag of tea then poured in two tablespoons of sugar. She took a sip before grimacing. This was how Changeling took his tea. Way too sweet.

Bumble Bee noticed. "He'll be back in four days."

Raven sighed again as she took another sip. That as five days too long.

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Christopher ran around the common room as soon as he stepped off the elevator. "I'm home from preschool!"

The others had gathered to see how his first day was. They still were unused to seeing him in his uniform of pressed khakis, white button up shirt & dark blue vest with a red tie & oxfords.

"How was it?" Starfire asked immediately.

"It was so much fun, Mommy!" He yelled. He took off his backpack & opened it. "I made you this during art time."

Starfire marveled at his macaroni necklace painted different colors. "I will treasure it always!"

"I drawed you a picture, too Daddy." Christopher dug around in his backpack for it. Once his fingers felt the page, he tugged it out.

Nightwing took it. "Is it a lizard?"

"It's Uncle Gar when he's a dinosaur."

The room was silent for a moment before Nightwing smiled. "Thank you, Chris."

"& I have my own cubbyhole. & I share a table with two other kids. & my teacher is real nice. & when we have snack time, we have Cheerios!" Christopher babbled.

"Really?" Cyborg bit back a laugh at his excitement.

Christopher nodded. "We have these cool name tags on our tables where we sit but nobody knows how to read yet."

"So you had fun?" Bumble Bee grinned.

"I had so much fun! I met this girl named Lana & she was real nice. We even had nap time together."

"Ooh!" Cyborg & Kid Flash teased lightly.

Charlotte frowned. "But we have nap time together."

Christopher was puzzled by her attitude. "Not at school."

"Are you not my friend anymore?" She demanded.

He blinked at her hostility. "Yes."

"You can't talk to that poopyhead anymore then."

"Charlotte!" Raven was shocked.

"But she's my friend." Christopher poked his bottom lip out.

"You have to pick." Charlotte gave no quarter.

Raven snatched Charlotte up as Christopher started to cry. "We need to talk."

Starfire held Christopher & tried to calm him down as they left. "It is the alright, Christopher. She is merely upset."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Raven sat Charlotte down on her bed & ignored her crossing her arms & pouting. "You cannot order Chris to stop being friends with another little girl."

"He was my friend first!"

"He can have more than one friend."

"I don't!"

Raven couldn't really argue that. "I know you're lonely with Chris at school & Cal still being a baby but it's not fair to make Chris choose between you & this Lana girl. He needs to make other friends but he's not going to forget you."

"When is Daddy coming home?"

"Four days." Raven rolled her eyes at her petulance.

Charlotte fell over so her face was in the dark blue sheets. "I want Daddy!"

Heaven help her, Raven did, too!

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
"I'm sorry." Charlotte stuck her lip out as she apologized to Christopher. "You can have Lana as a friend."

It was nearly time for the second training of the day by the time Raven was able to get the girl to apologize.

Christopher, who'd been sulking on the sofa, eyed her skeptically, "& you're still my friend, too?"

Charlotte rocked side to side but when Raven's knee prodded her, she answered bitterly, "Yes."

Christopher broke out into a sunny smile & slid off the couch to give her a big hug. "Yay!"

Charlotte looked like Raven whenever the half demon received a hug… mad at the world.

"Wanna play?"

Charlotte decided to forgive him & play with him in the meanwhile. Just until her daddy came home. "Okay."

Christopher pulled her over to their toys. Raven plopped down on the sofa.

Jinx grinned. "Tough time?"

"She's too smart." Raven didn't think she'd hate that.

Jinx laughed. "I bet you never thought she'd use it against you, did you?"

"I'm used to her outsmarting Changeling."

"Better stop reading her those thick books." Cyborg snickered.

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes. "You need to stop. She'll get over this. She'll be going next year & it's time for her to learn how to get along with other people."

"It's not like any of us went to normal school & we turned out great." He brushed her off.

"We can only stand each other." Terra pointed out.

His expression flattened. "What's your point?"

"Point is, training time." Nightwing snorted.

"Come on, squirts." Jinx called to the kids. "Training time."

The two ran to the elevator.

"Who's watching them this time?" Kid Flash asked.

"You." Nightwing led the way.

Kid Flash snapped his fingers. "Aww man!" Then he brightened. "Aww yeah!"

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Changeling clapped Cyborg on his back before turning down the hall. "Thanks again for coming to get me."

"No problem, grass stain." Cyborg yawned. It was late at night since he'd gone to pick up the shifter after dinner as requested. He went straight to his bedroom. "See ya in the morning."

"Technically, it is the morning."

"I'm powering down."

Changeling chuckled as he set off down the hall to his own room. He briefly thought about checking in on Charlotte or Raven but he didn't want to wake either. So he simply opened his own door... & stopped in his tracks.

Laying in his bed, curled up with Riley the stuffed wolf was Charlotte. Even more surprising, by her side was Raven.

He grinned as he set his knapsack down & walked to the bed. Neither had stirred. He sat on an empty spot before stretching out fully on Charlotte's free side. He watched over his family & finally felt peace with everything inside him.

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
Raven blinked as she awakened. She yawned & stretched from being in one spot all night. It felt really good to move. She blinked again as the sun was blocked from her view. She sat up & saw a hovering green body across from her.

It took two seconds before she realized what or rather _who_ it was. She let out a low scream. It woke up everyone in the room.

Charlotte woke up fussy as Changeling just popped up ready to battle. The two year old looked to her mother for comfort before looking behind herself. Her eyes opened fully & she let out her own scream of happiness. "Daddy!"

Changeling quickly switched gears when she threw her arms around his neck. "Charlie?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Daddy, I missed you!" Charlotte cried. Literally started bawling.

Changeling simply held her & rocked to soothe her. "It's alright."

Raven drank in his features the entire time it took for Charlotte to let him go. Then she threw _her_ arms around his neck.

Changeling was bemused & amused. "It's alright."

"Seven days is longer than you think." She sniffed, refusing to show one iota of emotion.

He just held her close. "I missed you, too."

 **D*A*Z*E*D** **  
**  
The doors to the common room hissed open & in walked a trio. All activity in the kitchen stopped.

The team (minus Cyborg) rushed to greet Changeling. "You're home!"

"Yeah!" He was surprised at how happy they were for him to be home.

"It's good to see you." Nightwing told him.

"Seriously!" Kid Flash agreed. "It's time for these two to kick someone else's butt at _Racers_ _IV_!"

"We have missed you dearly, friend!" Starfire gave him a spine snapping hug.

"So much!" Terra agreed.

"We didn't know what to do without you." Bumble Bee added.

"Are you fixed?" Jinx asked.

"For the time being." He finally was able to get a word in edgewise.

"Unacceptable."

He was bewildered at her response but Christopher cut off whatever he was going to say. "Uncle Gar! You're back!"

"I am, little buddy!" Changeling scooped him up.

"I missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you, too!" Changeling limped to the table. "Tell me all about school!"

"Okay!" Christopher loved school & he loved _talking_ about school.

"Charlie? You gotta let me go." Changeling looked down at his leg, which Charlotte was wrapped around.

Charlotte shook her head.

Changeling set Christopher in his chair before limping to his own & put his leg in it. He pulled his daughter from his appendage. It took a lot because she was using super strength to hold on tight. He was finally able to get her off & set her in her own seat.

She did not like that. When it looked like she was about to cry, he pulled her seat closer to his. "You're alright. Don't cry."

The others returned to their seats & Raven sat down. Breakfast was passed around as Christopher told Changeling all about preschool.

"Cheerios, huh?" He said around a mouthful of tofu bacon.

"Uh huh!"

"I like Cheerios. Maybe I should go to preschool?"

"No!" Charlotte held onto his arm.

"I'm just joking." Changeling calmed her down.

"You're way too old for one." Raven added.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"You're welcome." She ate a strawberry.

"Do you have a handle on the Beast now?" Nightwing finally brought up.

"At the moment. I'll need to go back next month but I'm in control completely now." Changeling was happy to report.

"Good." The alarm went off. "Ready to test it?"

Changeling grinned. "Bring it!"


End file.
